polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Australiaball
Australia, or Australiaball is a countryball. They are part of the Anglosphere. Finally can into Eurovision, But not into stable government. History Pre-Colonization As a Pacific island, Australiaball was once inhabited by 7balls. These 7balls enjoyed life quite nicely in the otherwise harsh desert. They learned to love and to care for the animals and plants that lived there. sometimes they burnt large patches of dead, dry grass and this freed up land for new plants to grow. These 7balls most likely came to Australia when the world's glaciers expanded and sea levels dropped. This meant that Australia was connected to New Guinea and that Tasmania was connected to the mainland. Discovery, Exploration and Colonization Everything changed when the Dutch made their first landing on Australia. They sailed in the Duyfken and were led by Wilhelm Janszoon. They then made another discovery, this time, it was Abel Tasman who discovered Tasmania (named after him). James Cook and his men landed at Botany Bay in Sydney. After USAball rebelled against his former master and overlord, UKball needed somewhere else to dump his convicts. So he dumped them in Australia, which became the World's Largest Prison (back then). Things were tough for the convicts, because the land wasn't as fertile as Britains. Meanwhile, the 7balls were getting a hard time as well, and they were treated very harshly. Post-Colonization After Australiaball got independence from UKball, it started to develop its own ways and culture. For example, take the world-famous (or rather world-infamous) Vegemite. Apparently only Australians can eat Vegemite. Then there's beer. Victoria Bitter, Carlton Draught, all good beers. And who could ever forget AFL? It's one of the most popular sports in Australia. Thousands of people go to the stadiums to watch their favourite teams duke it out and even more people sit back at home with a beer or two and watch the show. Wars Australia has been in both world wars because he was dragged in by both UKBall and USAball. His most famous (and most regrettable) war was the "Emu War" where Australiaball became the only country to fight a bunch of animals and lose. Friends Since Australia is an isolationist, he has very few friends. Here is the list of acquaintances in decreasing order of preference. *UKBall- The father who can't play cricket for shit. *Irelandball- Mother from the days when Irelandball was part of UKBall *USAball- The friendly rival/brother. they compete to see who has stricter immigration laws and which of their son is better. *Canadaball-A good friend/brother, but a bit too Frenchy. *Indiaball-Wait, we're related? At least he can play cricket. *Cook Islandsball- nice, but irrelevant. *South Africaball- meh. He's ok *Pakistanball-Oh come on! We're related too? *New Zealandball- Look, mate. We're brothers, yet the sheep shagger can't bloody look after himself *Asia-trading partners, just trading partners. *Papua New Guinea -Australia's lost son and then was granted Independence by him. GET YOUR ECONOMY RIGHT SON!!!! BEAT USABALL'S HISPANIC ASIAN SON!!! (Usaball: Yo dude, my son can like to beat your son's sorry ass anytime!!! *laughs*) * Indonesiaball-Friend and also i gib aid during tsunami,but sometimes we never get along like accusing me of spying and ranting about the execution of 2 Australiaballs just beacuse of drugs.also gib bintang beer thanks. * East Timorball: Second son who he tries to aid a LOT. Is helping him with his cranky mother. * Philippinesball: Nephew who he babysits during WWII when USAball is busy fighting beerman and is helping USAball training the boy in military. Has good food * Aboriginals and Torres Strait Islanders-The REAL Australians. * Brazilball: Girlfriend with a lot in common *RussiaBall: Putin leiks koalas *South Koreaball: Not bad. Sam Hamilton is a great star in South Korea. Gallery Australia Considers War copy-0.png Australia can into Wikipedia.jpg Aus.jpg Victoriaball (Australia).png AustraliaballSub.png|Subdivisions Borkpocalipse stralia 2.png Borkpocalipse stralia.png NewZealand&AustraliaDiscussWildlife.png Polandball Uranium.png|Australia is popular due to his high quantity of Uranium 11377800_1620898148148552_819676519_n.jpg zq9qpnk.jpg Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Category:Island Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Oceania Category:Modern Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Australia Category:Former kebab removers Category:Indigenous Category:Atheist Category:Rich Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Monarchy Category:Cool Category:Intersting Category:English Speaking Category:Relevant Category:Awesome Category:Aussie Category:Comics featuring Australiaball Category:Christian